fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hopefully Precure
Disclaimer: Please don't edit this page without permission from Sketchical Animations/Cure Anime. This also applies to pictures, do not steal or take rights from these pictures. Thank you for understanding! It's wonder, It's magic! Believe! Believe! Hopefully Precure, also known as Rainbow Healers, is a magical girl anime series created and animated by Sketchical Animations. It is inspired and based off of Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. Rainbow Healers is the original anime version of Hopefully Precure. Summary See also: Hopefully Precure Episodes When Shinjiru was little, her life was filled with wonder and joy. She had a lovely life, a happy family, and a very strong bond with her dad. They did everything together, laughing and enjoying every moment they both spent with each other. Life seemed to be perfect for the young girl, until one day. Her dad had gone to work and he never came back. Where was he? He never came back for days, weeks, and soon, years. As time went on, Shinjiru grew up without the bond she once had with her now missing father. Her childhood, memories, everything. It all seemed to crumble and fade away, until one fateful day at the park. Characters Pretty Cures "With the power of sweetness, kindness, happiness, magic, and love! We fly over the rainbow and shine around the world! Because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure!" ~~~~~~~~'''' *'Shinjiru Michiko' Voiced by:'' Cure Anime ''"The sweetness of believe, I'm Cure Believe!" Shinjiru is a clumsy girl who is always late and is really bad academically at school. When she is serious, she is super duper serious. She loves food, she thinks food is life. Before she became a pretty cure she didn't believe anyone. Because when she was little, her father was missing and they promised her to find him. But they didn't find him. (She was 6 years old, so never break a promise). Shinjiru's catchphrase is "Super Duper~" and "It’s wonder! It’s magic! Believe, Believe". Her alter ego is Cure Believe '('Sweet Believe in Rainbow Healers) and her powers are the believing crystals. In the first few episodes, she is really bad at fighting but after a while, she can fight better. *'Maiha Sonomi' Voiced by:'' BetzBetz ''"Kindness of hope, I'm Cure Hope! She is smart and is the council president. She loves to study and is sometimes scared of things. The first time when she met Shinjiru was the worst time of her life. She didn't like Shinjiru because she was a little bit annoying. But after a while, they understand each other more and became best friends. Before she changed into a pretty, she doesn't believe in her own hope. But Shinjiru helped her. Her alter ego is Cure Hope '('Aqua Hope in Rainbow Healers). Her powers are the hoping aqua. *'Kiyoshi Kishi' Voiced by Video Game Master "The big happy smile of a surprise, I'm Cure Suprise" Kiyoshi is a happy girl that loves to be happy and to make other people happy. She likes to eat candy and she laughs so much. Before she became a Pretty Cure, she didn't know what real happiness was, she only cares about her own happiness. But when she is with Shinjiru and Maiha She feels real happiness. Her alter ego is Cure Suprise '('Happy Surprise in Rainbow Healers). Her powers are the happy light. Her fight technique is more like jumping in the air and doing silly things! *'Dowa Yoi' Voiced by RakuraiKaze "Magic creates wonderful friends, I'm Cure Wishes" Dowa is a brave girl. She loves fighting like karate, judo, and etc. But she have also an emotional side. She moved when she was little but she didn't want that. She saw a falling star and made a wish but it never came true, when she was in her new town (the same town where Shinjiru and the others live) She was bullied because she was different. A few years later as a 14-year-old girl, she became a Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Wishes '('Magical Wishes in Rainbow Healers). Her powers are the burning stars. She is the best fighter of the group but she isn't a professional. *'Minako Manami' Voiced by *Brookie* "The first kiss is a sign of true love, I’m Cure Kiss" Minako is a famous singer in Japan and America. She loves to study just like Maiha (that's the reason why they are good together) and is a little bit a drama queen. Minako had a lot of boyfriends but she never find the true lover. After her last Boyfriend, she didn't believe anymore in love. She taught that real love fake was and doesn't exist. But Shinjiru helped her that love is everywhere, not only in boyfriends or girlfriends but also in family and friends, it took a long time before she believed Shinjiru but after a while, she finds her love, she didn't find her true love but she will work for it. Her alter ego is Cure Kiss '('Valentine Kiss '''in Rainbow Healers). Her powers are true love. Her fighting style is like dancing, ballet and gymnastics. Mascots *Glauben' Voiced by BetzBetz Glauben is the number 1 fairy of Shinjiru, he is bossy sometimes, and mean sometimes to Shinjiru. He loves Maiha (as a friend), he says that Kiyoshi looks like Shinjiru twin, he also loves Dowa and Minako. In human form is Glauben a nice, calm guy. He is totally different. He is a little bit in love with Shinjiru. *'Curefully fairies''' Voiced by Sailormoondrops and loopy The Curefully fairies are the fairies of the characters. (Shinjiru second fairy) They are the protectors of the curefully phone, and they are the pretty cures true power. We don't know where they are come from! Glauben said that they came from the Pretty Cure’s true feeling. Supporting Characters *'Michio Michiko' Voiced by BetzBetz Michio is the brother of Shinjiru. He is 10 years old. He loves games, eating and is sometimes selfish. He doesn't like it when Shinjiru calls him "Mimi-chan". In the first few episodes taught, he that Shinjiru was very annoying but after he knows that she is a pretty cure, he has more respect and cares for her. * Hikari Michiko - Shinjiru's Mother voiced by Betz Betz * unknown (father) voiced by AngelMusic He is the missing father of Shinjiru. The only thing we know about him is that he really, really loved his family and that he got missing on his way to work. Enemies *'Kirai' Kirai is the first enemy that we meet! He is the evil prince of the depressed underworld! He hates everything! Before he was evil he had an other life but we don't know about his other life! *W'arui' Warui is the brother of Kirai! He is the second prince of the depressed underworld! He lied always and is really selfish. Shinjiru have a little crush on him! Also before he was evil he had an other life. *'Sombre' Is the dark King of the underworld! He is made of pure Darkness and tiers. He loves sadness and anger, it gives him power! He really wants the L'arc en ciel book because it has a lot of power! And if he has the book, he can destroy the whole universe. *'Monsutah' Monsutah's are monsters created by Kirai and Warui. Kirai and warui can turn an everyday object into a Monstutah with the power of hate, lies and selfish. Attacks Every Pretty Cure seasons have attacks and group attack! These are the Hopefully Precure’s attacks. Cures Attacks *'Pretty Cure Heartfull Believing Shinning!' This is Cure Believe’s first attack! *'Pretty Cure Hopefully Bubble Stream!' This is Cure Hope’s first attack! *'Pretty Cure Happy Shinning Ribbon!' This is Cure Suprise’s first attack! *'Pretty Cure Magical Falling Star!' This is Cure Wishes’ first attack! *'Pretty Cure True Love Vibration!' This is Cure Kiss’ first attack! *'Pretty Cure Believing Shoot!' This is Cure Believe’s second attack! *'Pretty Cure Hopefully Aqua Marine!' This is Cure Hope’s second attack! *'Pretty Cure Suprise BOOM BOOM!' This is Cure Suprise’s second attack! *'Pretty Cure Wishing Shower!' This is Cure Wishes’ second attack! *'Pretty Cure Lovely Kiss!' This is Cure Kiss’ second attack! Group attack *'Pretty Cure L'arc en Ciel Solution!' This is the first group attack of the Cures! They use the Legendary Book to attack the enemy! * Pretty Cure Double Rainbow Extreme Solution! Items * Cure Fully Phone: Is a phone that they use to transform into a Pretty Cure warrior. Every Cure Fully phone have a protector called: "Cure fully fairies". Before they transform a Cure fully fairy say the true power of a cure, then the cure says her transform phrase (Curefully makeover) and then her speech. * L'arc en Ciel book Is a magical book with a lot of power! The l'arc en ciel book can create miracles and grant wishes. The cures use it for their special attacks. The enemies want to have it because they can destroy the world with it. * Rainbow Brouche Is a wonderful brouche that gives the cure an updated form and power. * Wonderfully Brouche ?????? Locations * Kibo Town (Hope Town) is the city the season takes place in. * école merveilleuse (wonderful school) is the school the girls attend. * Omoide park (Memories park) is the park and secret place of Shinjiru and the girls. * Dark Underworld is the world of Sombre and his warriors. Trivia * This is the first Animated Precure season that's made by Cure Anime. *The Hopefully Precure characters have the same birthday as the Voice actors: Shinjiru/Cure Anime March 21st, Maiha/BetzBetz January 1st, Kiyoshi/Video Game Master February 27th, Dowa/RakuraiKaze December 28, Minako/*Brookie* July 23th *Shinjiru secret talent is making cupcakes. *L'arc en Ciel is French for rainbow and Glauben is German for faith. *First season where the main Cures sings the opening. *The non-fanmade Precure series follow the same story and have the same episodes of Hopefully Pretty Cure, but the title and the names of the Cures in warrior form change. Media Music Opening Theme: Let's Go! Let's Fight! Because We Are Hopefully Precure! Ending Theme: Ganbalance a Hopefully (End 1) This Day is Wonderfull! (End 2) Movie: Hopefully Precure The Movie! Hopefully Precure & Living Heart Precure! Believe in each other! Gallery Rainbow Healers.png | Official poster of the 5 Pretty Cures Hopefully Cures.png | Official Art of the 5 Pretty Cures Believe poster.png | Official Poster featuring Cure Believe & Glauben Sweet Believe.png | Official Art of Cure Believe Surprise & Hope.png | Official Art of Cure Surprise & Cure Hope Whises & Kiss.jpg | Official Art of Cure Kiss and Cure Wishes Pretty Cure Miracle Rainbow.png | Official Art for the film Pretty Cure Miracle Rainbow Stars Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Animation Category:User:CureAnimation Category:Hopefully Precure Category:Animated Precure series